Underneath the Moonlight
by animefan127
Summary: I forgot the intro, but read it anyways. It has something to do with a new character... and foxes... and other stuff.


me: Hello and welcome to my first fruits basket story! _-applause-_

Yuki: This should be interesting...

Kyo: Whatever...

me: Well I _-sweatdrop-_ forgot the intro.

Yuki & Kyo: You what!

me: Just read along. You'll understand... eventually...

Yuki: You forget things all the time... don't you?

Kyo: Hey rat, let's fight! Here and now!

Yuki: The story is going to begin soon.

me: I may own the fruits basket complete series box set, I may have some pictures I drew from fruits basket, but I don't own it. _-sobbs-_

Kyo: Come on you damn rat!

Yuki: No.

me: Onto chapter one!

Kyo: You're afraid of me!

Yuki: No, I just don't want to fight an ass right now.

Kyo: What was that!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find a food store around here?" She asked and the pointed down the street.

"Go straight down this street. When you come to an intersection, make a right. Keep going down until you come to one."

"Thank you very much!" She bowed before she ran off.

Well where are my manners? Her name is Cally and she is a high school girl, has dark gray hair, violet eyes, tanned skin, no family, and lives nowhere. Well, actually, she lives in a shelter she made in the woods. Her parents died when she was five and her grandparents took her in. Her grandparents passed away when she was fourteen and has been living in the woods for awhile. She works three part time jobs and has managed since then. And now back to the story.

"I... uh... guess this is it."

Carry ran into the grocery store with her list. After a couple minutes, she came out and checked everything in her bag with the list while crossing the street.

"Let's see... bread, chocolate chip cookies, m-"

"Hey! Look out!"

Carry turned and saw a car heading her way. She gasped as she saw a boy running towards her. He grabbed her and fell with her on the other side of the road.

"Ugh... who...?"

Carry looked and saw a boy with purplish eyes to match his hair stand up.

"I'm so sorry! I should've paid more attention!" Carry sobbed as the boy stared at her and smiled.

"I'm Yuki Sohma." Yuki smiled as he helped her up.

"I'm Carry..." She blushed, staring at Yuki.

When Yuki started walking away she grabbed her bags and ran in front of him.

"Yuki... this might be a bit much to ask, but... can I possibly come to your house? I mean we go to the same school with Tohru and such... and some of my bags were crushed..." Carry quivered as Yuki sighed.

"But if it's too much to ask then I'll leave." Carry replied quickly as Yuki smiled.

"Alright, but just this once. You can come over."

"Thank you!" Carry squealed as she hugged Yuki.

Yuki gasped. Nothing happened.

"Hmm?"

"What?" Carry asked as she released Yuki.

"... nothing... Let's go." Yuki replied and Carry nodded.

After a few minutes, they were walking down a dirt path in the forest.

"So where do you live?"

Carry bit her lip. She never told anyone that she lived in the forest.

"W-Well I live--"

"Hey rat boy!"

Carry looked up to see Kyo jump from a tree.

"M-My word!" Carry yelped as Yuki turned.

"Who the hell is this?"

"Well Kyo, we go to the same school. It's me, Carry." She replied and Kyo fell over anime style.

"Why the heck is **she** here!" Kyo yelled at Yuki as Carry watched.

"Rat boy?"

Kyo and Yuki froze.

"So you like mice?" Carry asked as Kyo and Yuki let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes."

"Great! I think they are very intelligent." Carry smiled as Kyo's temple popped out.

"Rat's suck!" Kyo yelled as he ran towards the house a little ways ahead.

"He can run really fast..." Carry gasped as Yuki sighed.

After a few minutes, they reached a large house.

"Oh my..." Carry sighed.

It seemed like Yuki would have owned a small, quiet, house, but boy was Carry wrong.

"Yuki, did you get the groceries?" Tohru asked as she came out of the house.

"TOHRU!" Carry yelped as Tohru gasped.

"I'm sorry Ms. Honda, but there was an unexpected event that came up." Yuki replied.

"W-What are you doing here!" Tohru and Carry yelled at the same time.

"Well now... what do we have here?"

A man with black hair, holding a book, with glasses walked out.

"Shigure, we are going to be having a guest tonight." Yuki replied and Shigure beamed.

"Pleasure to meet you. I am Shigure Sohma, Yuki's cousin." Shigure said as he walked next to Carry.

"Nice to meet you, Shigure." Carry smiled and Shigure smiled as well.

Kyo jumped off the roof and landed in front of Carry. She yelped and fell on Shigure. Everyone froze, but nothing happened.

"Please be careful..." Shigure sighed as he stood up while helping her up.

"I'm so sorry Shigure." Carry apologized as she picked up his book.

She handed it back to Shigure and went onto the porch.

"Tohru... why are you here?" Carry asked, taking her shoes off.

"It's a long story, but I'm living here now." Tohru smiled.

"Okay. Can you show me around later?" Carry asked and Tohru nodded.

**a few hours later...**

Yuki walked into the kitchen to find Carry looking out of a window. It was already nine at night.

"Shouldn't you be going home?"

Carry spun around to see Yuki and she sighed.

"Well... to tell you the truth... I live in the forest."

Yuki was shocked.

"What about your--"

"Family?" Carry cut off, walking towards Yuki.

"I don't have one."

"That's... terrible." Yuki replied sadly as Carry stopped in front of Yuki.

"I'm fine so don't worry." Carry smiled.

"Do you have a home?"

"Just a small shelter with almost nothing in it." Carry replied.

There was a small snicker in the next room. It finally became an uncontrolable laugh. Yuki stormed into the next room with Carry behind him. Shigure was laughing and Carry frowned.

"I-I'm sorry, but..." Shigure snickered and laughed again while Carry sighed.

Carry gasped and Shigure stopped laughing. Yuki looked at her as she ran to the door.

"Oh no!" Carry yelled as she ran outside and put her shoes on.

"Carry? What's wrong?" Shigure asked as Carry turned towards him.

"There was a landslide near my shelter!" Carry yelled and she ran towards the woods.

Shigure frowned and looked at Yuki.

"Do you think she may be another Zodiac?"

Yuki looked at Shigure and nodded.

"Yes, but she isn't part of the Sohma family... not that we know of..." Yuki replied as he ran off after Carry.

Shigure stood up and walked into the house.

"This is going to be very interesting."

(((Space)))

When Carry reached her shelter, it was indeed in a landslide.

"Oh no!" She yelled as she fell on her knees.

Carry began frantically digging into the landslide until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Yuki.

"We can get these things out tommorrow."

"But Yuki--"

"You can stay at my house for a little while, but right now... we can't get your things out." Yuki replied.

Carry wasn't buying it.

"No. My father's picture is in there and I need to get it." Carry replied with determination as a few foxes began digging with Carry.

_Foxes?_ Yuki thought, a bit puzzled, as a few more joined the dig. After five minutes, a few foxes brought her clothes, papers, and finally her picture.

"Thank you so much." Carry whispered, hugging the foxes before they left.

Carry grabbed her things and stood up. After a few steps she felt dizzy and fell.

"Carry!" Yuki yelled as he ran towards as she tried to stand up.

She felt herself being lifted and realized she was being carried by Yuki. He was running and she felt a few tears fall. It was just like **that time** too.

_Flashback_

_"Honey? Are you alright!" Carry's father asked as she fell._

_"Daddy... I feel very dizzy..." Carry replied as her father picked her up._

_There was a small "boom" and smoke. When Carry opened her eyes, her father looked bigger somehow and she felt a little warmer. She fell asleep for five minutes. When she woke up she was at home. Her mom told her to stay in bed. _

_End Flashback_

"Y...Yuki..." Carry whispered as the house moved closer to them.

_This is almost just like before..._ Yuki thought as he reached the house.

"What's going on!" Shigure asked as Yuki brought Carry into the house.

"She might have a fever..." Yuki suggested as he began walking up the stairs towards his room.

"I'll go get some ice." Shigure announced as he ran into the kitchen.

Yuki laid Carry on his bed and sat in a chair across from her.

"This is awkward... it's just like last time, but different..." Yuki said aloud as the clock struck ten.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

me: End.

Yuki: That was... different.

Kyo: You can't be serious...

me: Please read and review. You can also submit some suggestions for future chapters.

Kyo: Quit bitching already! They get it!

me: _-grabs frying pan-_ What was that!

Kyo: Eeep...

Yuki: _-disgusted-_ You should watch your mouth, cat...

Kyo: I don't need to do shit!

me: Kyo... _-growls-_

Kyo: Fine. Stupid rat...

Yuki: _-ignoring Kyo-_

me: See ya later, loyal readers! All the people who review questions will be answered in the next chapter!

Carry: I'm sorry Yuki... you had to carry me back...

Yuki: Don't worry about it... as long as it wasn't the cat...

Kyo: Shut the hell up!


End file.
